The 1993 Summer FASEB Research Conference, Lymphocytes and Antibodies, June 5th to 10th, will be an intensive meeting with a small number of participants (approximately 155) which will cover topics of extreme interest to immunobiologists. Given the lack of other basic immunology-oriented meetings in the months immediately pre and post the FASEB meeting (no Gordon Conference or International Immunology Symposium), we expect the quality of the speakers and of the science to be extremely high. Furthermore, we have arranged with Dr. David Hafler to juxtapose the summer FASEB Autoimmunity Research Conference back to back with our more basic meeting so that individuals who wish to attend both meetings can do so.